As is common throughout Northern countries and/or European countries and most of the Baltic countries, saunas are utilized both for pleasure and for therapeutic value. Saunas in Northern countries and/or European countries are conveniently located near ponds or places where people recreate so that people participating in the sauna may bathe in the cold weather of an adjacent lake or roll in the snow adjacent to the sauna. Moreover, saunas are positioned in the wintertime near fishing shacks or ice fishing facilities such that after the sauna the individual can jump through a hole in the ice, thereby achieving the therapeutic benefit of being heated to high degree and then experiencing a rapid drop in temperature.
Another typical characteristic of saunas in Northern countries and/or European countries is that saunas are often wood-fired and are heated to a temperature in excess of 260 degrees Fahrenheit, an exceedingly high temperature and one not typically achieved by the electric saunas that are installed in the United States. The use of the wood permits reaching a very high temperature, with the wood burning causing a pleasing aroma to waft through the sauna, while at the same time providing for the sounds of crackling and the like, all of which enhance the sauna experience.
Also saunas are typically located in woodland or remote scenic regions in Northern countries and/or European countries which serve as a getaway for the Northern countries and/or European countries populace, away from the city and away from the readily availability of electricity. In short, traditional Northern countries and/or European countries' saunas are wood fired, located remotely, preferably adjacent to bodies of water, and are to a large extent wood-fired to provide both the traditional experience of taking a high temperature sauna while at the same time being therapeutic.
However, in places where saunas are not plentiful, such as in the United States, there is a need to provide for the same type of experience as one would have in the Northern countries and/or European countries' countryside.
Present day saunas are usually fixed structures within a building and are electric powered. As a result such saunas cannot reach the temperatures associated with wood-fired saunas. The buildings which house the saunas are typically not in a woodland setting and are not wood-fired. Moreover, saunas in such buildings do not provide the ambience of a wooded or other scenic area much less one adjacent to a lake or a cold spring. Moreover the sauna may not be accessible to the elderly who may be in need of the type of therapy provided by the sauna experience.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.